Switchy, Switchy
by Foxfire251
Summary: Sonic and his friends get invited to Amy's vacation house by the lake, but awake the next morning to find that they have all swapped genders. what follows is a hilarious chain of events primarily involving sex.


**Switchy-Switchy**

**A tale of gender-swapping madness by Foxfire251**

**WARNING!**

**This fic has been given a Mature rating for NSFW material, including: Swearing, crude humor, sex, kink, masochism, latex, lesbianism, fetishes of all shapes and forms, beastiality, use of alcohol and/or 'Roofies', anal penetration, and 'use of firearms as an inapropriate substitute for a vibrator'**

**Reader descretion is advised.**

**I do not own any of the canon characters in the Sonic series. I do, however, own my OCs, Jake Prower, Commander Clash, Riley Ocelot, Zephyr the Fox, and Katelyn Katt**

**Please support the official release.**

**Chapter one: The switch**

It was a rather cool Autumn day in September. The leaves on the trees had already started to turn from green to orange and amber, and fell to the ground daintily in the wind.

It was on this particular day, however, that Amy had decided to invite her friends from the Freedom Fighters to her 'Vacation house' over by the lake. She gave no explaination other than that she 'wanted to show them something' and that it would be an 'interesting experience for all'

Sonic and Sally were already suspicious when they heard that explaination.

In the luxurious living room, our heroes, with the exception of Amy of course, as she had yet to arrive, were already relaxing.

Sonic and Tails sat at a chess table playing a friendly game of chess.

Sally and Rotor sat at a table, discussing a book that She had recommended to him.

On the couch sat Bunnie and two others, playing Zombies mode on Call of Duty: Mobian Ops.

One of these other two friends was a human male, about 35 in age, had light brown skin, medium length walnut brown hair with a navy blue bandana tied around it, brown eyes, and had a few war scars on his face, one across the bridge of his nose, one down his right eye, and a pair of them on his left cheek that formed an X. He wore a grey 'GUNMC' t-shirt underneath an olive drab military jacket, vietnam-era tiger stripe camoflage pants, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves with brass studs on the knuckles. He was known as Commander Clash, the Fortune Soldier of Freedom.

The other was a mobian ocelot boy, about eighteen in age, amber colored eyes, bright yellow fur with black spots all over, short black hair that was messily parted in the middle, and wore a blue vertical pinstripe Mobotropolis Gatherers baseball jersey, tan cargo shorts, and white velcro sneakers. Riley was his name, and he was the lightning-quick slugger of the freedom fighters.

Sitting near the minibar counter was Knuckles, Julie-Su and Antoine, and manning the counter was a recent newcomer to the freedom fighters.

He was a mobian fox, 19 in age, and had bright cerulean blue fur color, medium-long dark brown hair that was more neatly parted down the front and sides, aviator-frame eyeglasses overtop purple colored eyes, and wore a grey hoody sweatshirt jacket overtop a black 'Green Day' t-shirt, and greyish-blue carpenter jeans. His name was Zephyr the Fox, and he had been chosen for his chaos powers and telekinesis, and not only that, but he was also originally a human from another dimension that had been transported to mobius about three months ago and transformed into the mobian fox he now was. Also, apparently the year it was in his dimension was 2012, and he claimed to be from somewhere called 'San Francisco, California' whatever kind of place _that_ was.

Finally, sitting on another couch was a couple. The boy was another mobian fox, 18 , brownish-orange fur, long brown hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and wore only wore an orange vest and a black belt. He was none other than Tails' older brother, Jake.

The girl in this couple was a mobian cat, bright violet fur, long, bubblegum pink hair that came down to her shoulders, rose colored eyes, and wore pink lipstick and eyeshadow. She also wore a red tubetop overtop a fishnet bodysuit, coupled with a purple miniskirt and lavender and plum-striped stockings that reached up to her thighs, and black high-heeled boots. Katelyn Kat was her name, and her skills in light and dark magic, as well as witchcraft, was an indespensible asset to the team.

"Ah, I see that you've now moved into salt waters, my guppy friend." Sonic commented as he took his turn. Tails then used his queen to capture one of Sonic's knights. Sonic saw this and smirked. "A bold move, my little freshwater fish," Sonic continued, moving on of his rooks into position to capture Tails' queen, "But you're swimming with the sharks now… And you're about to be eaten alive." Tails then used his queen to inevitably box in and trap Sonic's king, just as he had planned.

"Checkmate." Said Tails.

"**FUCK YOOOUU**!" Sonic yelled

While this went on, Sally and Rotor discussed that aformentioned book. "So, how's 'Lord of the Flys' treating you?" the squirrell/chipmunk hybrid girl asked. "Well, it's getting pretty intense," Rotor repliied, pushing his glasses on his nose with his pointed finger, "I mean, Jack's tribe just killed Simon, and I'm sort of starting to see the symbolism that this book is presenting." "Well, just wait until you get to the end." Sally responded, "Trust me, it's only going to get worse before it gets better. And I'll be honest; This was one of my favorite books as a child." "So, your favorite book as a child was about children murdering each other on a deserted island." Rotor followed up sarcastically, "Really says a lot sometimes."

"So, lemme see if I'm getting this right…" Knuckles said, trying to piece together something that Zephyr was telling him, Julie-Su and Antoine about his world, "In your world, people worship this 'Grumpy Cat' character with something called a 'Face Book?" Zephyr sighed irritably, "No, no, first of all," He explained, "Grumpy Cat isn't a deity of any kind, its just a picture of a cat who's facial expression looks like he's grumpy about something, hence the name 'Grumpy Cat' and second, Facebook isn't an object, it's a social networking site." "What, you mean like Friendpage?" Julie-Su asked. Zephyr looked at her like she just said that the sky was purple. "And also…" Knuckles continued, "What's all this buisness about these 'Ponies'?"

"Okay, here's a mystery box." Said Clash, directing Bunnie and Riley to saidticular box in the game they were playing. "I racked up about two-thousand points during that last wave," He continued, "And my MPL is running low on ammo anyway, so here goes." He pressed the X button and activated the box, and got from it… "Oh, fuck yes! Commando, baby!" He yelled. "Well, Ah have about a thousand points, too." Bunnie chimed in, following suit. "'China Lake'?" She wondered aloud, obtaining the grenade launcher. "Yeah, it's a pump-action grenade launcher." Clash explained, "You should be able to really wreck some shit with that." "Lemme have a go." Said Riley, attempting to activate the box. "You don't have enough points, idiot." Said Clash, "It's cause we kept having to revive you-OH SHIT, It's Romero!" He yelled. Sure enough, the zombified version of George A. Romero was charging towards them on the screen, wielding a studio light. "Bunnie! China Lake, NOW!" Clash yelled, holding down the right trigger button as he fired a the map boss. "Ah'm doin it, Ah'm doin it!" She snapped at him, also rapidly pressing the right trigger. "God, what do I do, what do I do?" Riley said, flustered. "Riley! You have a machine gun! Use it!" and just as Riley was about to switch to his RPK, Romero struck him down. "Shit! I need to be revived again!" Riley exclaimed. "No. fuck that." Said Clash, "You're on your own this time. Luckily I still have my Wunderwaffe from earlier-**AW FUCK**!" Romero had just struck down Clash's character next. Riley chuckled. "Serves you right, asshole!" He said, sassing him. "Shut up." Clash replied, "Bunnie, revive me, but not Riley!" "Ah'm comin-Aw, crap." She was then struck down by a horde of commons. They then got the game over screen, at which point clash threw down the controller and yelled, "**GODFUCKINGDAMMIT**! We're never gonna beat this level."

"So, I have a question…" Jake suddenly said out loud, "When exactly is Amy going to be here?" "Who cares?" Said Knuckles, getting a beer out of the alcohol fridge in the minibar, "Free food, free booze, video games, an indoor pool, jacuzzi, this place is fucking paradise!" "I know, right?" Clash added, reclining in his part of the couch, "Who would've even thought Amy even owned a vacation home like this?" "Yeah, that's cool and all…" Said Sonic, "… But at the same time, I'm a little bit scared at what exactly she wants to show us." "My best guess is that she's gonna rape you hard, kid!" Said Clash, "She'll probably even make us all watch!"

Just then, the front door of the summer home was thrown open, and from it, came the pink haired, Sonic-obsessed hedgehog herself…

"Amy?" Said Katelyn, filing her nails, "It's about time you got here. Everyone was getting a bit restless."

Amy simply smiled a devilish grin, and pulled out a peculiar device from behind her back. It looked almost like a some kind of remote control, but it was two toned in pastel colors, on side being pink, and the other blue. There appeared to be a few buttons and knobs on it, but there was one main button on the front of it. On the very tip of it was an antennea of some kind.

Sonic eyed the device in Amy's hand worriedly. "Amy…" He said, "What does that thing do?" "Glad you asked!" Amy yelled cheerfully. She then firmly pressed the big button on the front of the device, and pointed it at her 'friends' causing the entire room in front of her to be engulfed in a bright light, which was so intense, that everyone but her blacked out suddenly.

_The next morning…_

Sonic awoke feeling incredibly groggy. He sat up and yawned loudly. He then got out of bed, being careful not to wake up Sally and Tails, the former of who lay with her back to him in the bed he woke up in, and the latter who lay in a mummy-style sleeping bag that he had brought from home on the floor nearby. Next, he groggily walked into the bathroom, lifted up the toilet seat, went pee. However, as tired as he was, he failed to notice that his urine was completely missing the toilet bowl and spraying all over the floor below him. He then flushed, then walked over to the sink to wash his hands. However, the minute he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he instantly finished waking up.

His own reflection was replaced with that of a female hedgehog of his same age, with bright, violet colored fur, blonde spines on the back of her head, and… Most startling of all…

Boobs.

Sonic raised his hand towards the mirror.

The hedgegirl in the mirror did the same.

He then gently touched his inflated chest.

The hedgegirl also did the same.

And with a slight twitch of Sonic's left eye, both eyes of which had the large, feminine-looking eyelashes, Sonic let out a high-pitched, very girly sounding scream.

Sally jolted awake, hearing someone scream in the bathroom next to her. "Katelyn?" She said aloud, thinking that's who was screaming (And not noticing how her voice was much deeper sounding). She then threw off the covers and ran out the bedroom door. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" She yelled. She then threw open the bathroom door, and then went wide-eyed with shock when she saw the sight before her. Sonic stopped screaming and looked to Sally, and after getting a better look at 'her' started screaming again. "What the hell are scr-" Sally began, but only just now noticed how much deeper her voice sounded all of a sudden. Sally slapped a hand over her own mouth. "M-My voice…" She said softly, "Wh-what's wrong with my voice?!" She then looked to the mirror and got a look of terror on her face.

Her reflection was now that of the same kind of hybrid she was, except it was a boy. This boy's brownish red hair was slight shorter than hers usually was, and his tail was slightly longer and more bushier than hers usually was.

Then she looked down at herself and saw her new penus and ballsack…

With that, 'she' started screaming as well.

"What the fuck happened?!" Sonic yelled, his voice higher-pitched and completely feminine.

Sally shook 'her' head. "I-Idon't know…" 'She' replied, "Maybe… I dunno..."

Sonic then realized something. "Maybe it had something to do with that device Amy used yesterday."

Just then, Tails burst in the door of the bathroom, yelling, "Would you guys please keep it down in here? People are trying to… Sleep…"

Sonic and Sally's jaws both dropped at the same time when they saw their friend Tails.

Tails had been not only accelerated from age eleven to age sixteen overnight, but also a beautifully curved body, a tight, round butt, and large, bulging breasts that were the exact size of cantelopes, possibly even a little bigger. And plus, his eyelashes were much more longer than Sonic's.

"Da fuck?!" Sonic exclaimed. Sally just stood there, looking at her transformed friend, eyeing his new body. Suddenly, she felt an odd sensation. One that she'd never really felt as a girl, or at least in the same manner as a girl. She felt as though her new penus was growing, stiffening even.

Both Sonic and Tails immediately spotted this. "Uhhh…. Sally?" Tails began, but simply pointed to Sally's crotch. She looked down and let out a loud yelp. "Wh-What's happening to me?!" She exclaimed. "I think you're getting a boner from Tails' freakishly huge boobs." Sonic answered. "Well then, cover up or something!" She snapped at him, trying to push her fully erect penus back down with her hands, "Didn't you guys bring clothes?" Sonic cringed sheepishly. "…N-no…" He said.

"What?!" Sally yelled, "**WHY NOT**?!"

"I don't know! Us mobians don't normally wear clothes!" Sonic then saw his gender-swapped 'girlfriend' attempting to push her boner down. "Stop trying to push it down!" He told her, "Just let it go away on it's own!" "It wont'!" She yelled, "It's like, hard as stone now!" "Then go back into the bedroom and yank off or something!"

Sally looked a Sonic like he had just yelled a bad word.

"What do you mean 'yank off'?" She asked.

Sonic sighed. "I mean, you go into the bedroom, lie down on the bed, and then start tugging your weiner until you cum."

Sally looked mortified by this. "Oh… Oh God..."

She then took one last look at Tails, then ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her… him… Whatever, this is getting confusing.

ANYways, she slammed the door shut behind her, then jumped onto the bed turned on her back. She eyed the fully hardened member that was now attached to her crotch. She also took a moment to look down at her chest.

No boobs.

Just pecs.

She took in a few deep breaths, then slowly, gingerly touched a few fingers to her erect penus, and started tugging up and down on it. As this went on, she felt her heart start to beat faster than Sonic can run, her pulse running like a wild stallion, her breathing picking up. She then felt the strange tickle in her urethra as she was about to cum…

But just then, however…

Rotor burst in the door to Sally's room, or least it _might've_ been Rotor. This Rotor was a chubby walrus girl, who altough was slightly thinner than male Rotor, still had massive thighs. Also, she had long, light brown hair going down her shoulders and apparently was wearing the 'The Walking Roboticized' t-shirt he had gone to bed in apparently.

"Sally," He exclaimed, "He have serious… Problem…"

He then watched as a long hose of cum squirted from Sally's new member, and got all over her flat chest, as well as her face. He looked at this scene, dumbfounded for a moment, then said, "… I take it you already know."

Sally looked to her cum-soaked body, then to him/her, and yelled:

"**NO SHIT**!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
